Junior Police in Training/The Second Investigation
Here is how Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde and Chief Bogo train Princess Yuna and her friends to be Junior Police cops of the ZPD in An Equestrian Tail: The Mystery of the Tantabus. Later at the Zootopia Police Academy, "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne started playing as Judy, Nick, Smilo, Finn and Chief Bogo trained Yuna and her friends to become Junor Cops. Princess Yuna: (breaths while jogging on the Obstical Courses of the Zootopia climates) Head in the game! Head in the game! Head in the game! (breaths in 3 times) Smilo: (keeping track on the climates) Keep it up, Yuna! You got this! Then, Judy, Nick, Smilo, Finn, Annie, Clawhauser and Chief Bogo trained Yuna and her friends very hard. Snowdrop: We're gonna be Junior police cops like Radar, Ozzy, Drix, Sheriff and the Officer Jenny sisters, twins, cousins and in-laws. I'll bet theyll be so surprised. Dipper Pines: (struggling the Sahara Square Climate) Mabel Pines: (struggling the Rainforest District Climate) Princess Skyla: (doing push ups with Finnick on her back drinking his bottle of soda) Armor Bride: (lifting herself on the pole with Finn's trunk wrapped pushing her up) Annie Fox: (blowing her whistle) Pacifica Northwest: (struggling the Tundratown Cliate) Gideon Gleeful: (kickboxing as Chief Bogo gives him fiber drinks) Vanellope von Schweetz: (driving her Candy Kart as Nick brings out the three climates) Princess Yuna: (punches on a platform off and into Ford's face) Ford Pines: OW!!! Princess Yuna: Sorry. Pound Cake: And I thought I was the pony with the big hit. Finally, Each of the foals jogged around the Sahara Square, Tundratown and Rainforest District obstacle course. After training, Chief Bogo brought out the police force's official badges. Chief Bogo: Hopps, Wilde, Smilo, Finn, Fox, I do believe the honor belongs to you all. Judy Hopps: Thank you, Chief. Annie Fox: (as Judy, Nick, Smilo and Finn passes the badges to each one of them) And as for the rest of you, Congratulations on your training. And for that, We'd like to present you all as Junior Cops of the ZPD. Nicke Wilde: Congrats, Yuna. You and your friends are now official. Judy Hopps: A new change has started with you. (fist bumps Yuna's) Princess Yuna: Yes! Chief Bogo: Tomorrow, You'll begin your next investigation in Sahara Square. So, Be ready to leave at dawn. Princess Yuna: Wait until Mama, Papa, Aunt Celestia, Uncle Duck, My godmother, Elsa, Grandpa Solar Flare and all in Equestria see our very own ZPD Badges. Dipper Pines: That's what we're talking about! Pound Cake: You said it! (high five with Dipper) Dipper Pines: Boo-Ya! Later, the second investigation takes place at Sahara Square will going undercover as Gazelle sings "Try Everything" at the stage. Princess Flurry Heart: I remember Gazelle, She was the greatest pop star singing Gazelle. (opens her Journal 12) Now, I've took note of her song. Grenda: She was an awesome singer. The foals were amazed of Gazelle singing, They just witness it. The Journals glowed as it shows the Tantabus image. Princess Yuna: (researching on the Journals) It says here. (point at the Tantabus picture) The Tantabus was only made of a much darker cloud, And it can only enter one dream to another. Pumpkin Cake: Gazelle is so awesome at singing! I've gotta get her autograph! Mabel Pines: There she goes now. Judy Hopps: Pumpkin Cake, Wait! Nick Wilde: Relax, Carrots. Even Clawhauser and Chief Bogo are fans of Gazelle. Then, Pumpkin Cake run towards Gazelle at her stage as she finished her singing preformance. Gazelle: Well, Hello there. What's your name? Pumpkin Cake: Well, I'm...Pumpkin Cake, And I am a huge fan! (brought out her autograph book) Can I have your autograph? Gazelle: Sure. (writes and press her hoofprint) Done. Pumpkin Cake: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Yax: Wow, She must be a huge fan. Jennifer: She sure is, Yax. Pound Cake: I'll say, What do you think, Flash? Flash: I... Could not...... Agree..... More.... Pound Cake. Suddenly, There was another earthquake as the Tantabus Machine appeared out of nowhere. Princess Yuna: (closes the Journals) I knew it! The noise kept scaring the citizens in Sahara Square, Eliza spotted the machine. Eliza: There it goes! Judy Hopps: Let's go! So, The foals went after the machine. Pumpkin Cake: I got an autograph from Gazelle. She signed and pressed her hoof. Wait 'til Mom and Dad sees this! Princess Yuna: Come on, Pumpkin Cake! The foals, kids, Judy, Nick, Finn and Smilo went after the machine. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225